Mass Souls
by LeBestCrossOverFan
Summary: Alternate history for Mass Effect 2
1. Chapter 1

The year is **2183, **and Shephard is on a super-secret mission to investigate a Geth attack. "This sure is borring," Says Joker.

"Stay focused," said Shephard, "we have an important mission, even if it is boring." It was pretty quiet. Then THE COLLECTORS ATTACK!

"Jocker!" get out of here!" yelled shepherd!

"I can't shepherd, I don't extactly have my see legs, remember?" Said Joker

"Dam it Joker, this is no time for fooling around! And shepherd pushed joker and Liara into the escape pod and it got away just in time, but the collectors fired the HUGE Lazer and blew up the USS Normandy and shepherd was threwn into the cold blackness of space…

Cerberus searched for two years for Shephard, but couldn't find him. This was because an air hoze in his suit snapped, altering his tregectory. Shephard instead crash landed… on the planet Lordran.

Shephard woke up on the surface and was thirsty. He stod up, but something didn't feel right, he went over to take a drink, but as he looked down, HE SAW HE HAD NO EYES, and he was an old man! And he smelled! But wait, he wasn't actually old and smelly, he was just dead! Shepard let out a sceam so loud, it echoed everywhere! "Bloody hell, mate!" said a voice from behind him. Shephard tured and saw a knight in chain mail kneeling beside a camp fire. "Look's loyk we got ah neew aroyval heyah." Said the knight in a brittish accent.

"where am I, what is going on? What is this place?" Said shepherd?

"you're een Foyre Link Shrine mate!" said the knight. "And it looks loyk ur're the newest undead aroyvle!"

"How do I get out of here, I HAVE A MISSION!" Said shepherd

"WElll, yah need ta ring da two bells. One above, and da uddah underneef. But yah'll nevah make it mate!"

But shepherd was and elite N7 commando, and he took on the skeletons and Balders and trolls and Drakes and Gargoyles with ease. He had a little trouble with the Qeelag, but with the help of his phantom friends, he did not have any trouble.

Shephard came back to the firelink shrine and talked to the chainmail knight. "Oy govna! Yah did it! But now we got ah new problem! And it SMELLS!" Shephard looked behind the shrine and saw a giant snake with a face! Shephard approached the snaked who said,

"Chosen undead, you must defeat Lord Gwyn and put an end to the curse of the Darksign"

"but will I get back to the Normandy?" Said shepherd?

"That fate is for you to deside." Said the snake "You must brave Sean's Fortress, there you will find the path, but be warned, none have returned ."

"I'll do it! Said Shephard! And he ran off, but shepherd forgot how hugh up Firelink Shrine was and fell to his death. Shephard respawned at the campfire.

"what just happed?!" Said shepherd.

"yah doyed," Said the chainmail knight "and yah betta be cayrfol, if yah go 'ollow, you'll go insane!" Things were serious now, but shepard had another mission. A last mission, and he cautiously strode into Sean's Fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard took a deep breathe of the air and thought to himself that it was going to be a long day. Sens Fortress was miles wayward and he knew that it would be many standard solar days before he reached it. Shepard followed the worn path, a path that looked like it had been walked on for many centuries before, and saw a small hut in the distance in a cliffface. "Maybe I can ask for some supplies from the person who lives in that small hut on the cliffface," said Shepard. Shepard remembered the time when he was with Garrus in the Mako all those times and he sighed. Garrus could probably calibrate something for me to climb this thought Shepard aloud to himself. He looked around and saw some dead plants. "Gee," said Shepard as he looked up the precipice, "I could use these to make something to help climb this clif. Too bad I don't have any omnigel here".

He climed the rocks and slowly reached the top, but sawthat the door was locked. "I'll just hack the door" thought Shepard to himself. He pulled out his omnitool and hacked the door lock off with his omnitool's omniblade. He looked in side the small hut and saw a bed and a chest. Shepard opened the chest and found a bottle of serrice ice and nord ale. "I should save this for dr. Chakwas" Shepard thought to himself. Shepard mixed the nord ale with his remaining supply of medi-gel and drank it to heal his injuries. Sheaprd felt dizzy after that and feel asleep on the bed. That night, shepard dreamed about all of his friends on the Normandy and felt sad that he did not know where they were. Shepard missed them, but knew that he had to be strong and hope they were ok.

Suddenly, Shepard woke up and heard a lound roar. He got out of bed and looked out the window and saw a huge monser in the sky. "It's a REAPER!" cried Shepard, he suddenly had a flashback to Akuze and remembered all of his friends dieing in front of his eyes. "No," thought Shepard, "I can't think about that now because I need to be strong for Liara, for Joker, for Garrus, for Tali, for Wrex, for Javik, for Thane, for Kolyat, for EDI, for Jenkins, for Kaiden, for Ashley, for Legion, and for everyone else" he said. Shepard ran outside and pulled out his pistol and told the monster that he would stop it. "I will destroy you Reapers!" he cried guns ablaze. The monster came down and roared, "I am not a Reaper Shepard! I am your enemy!" The monster split into two monsters, a big fat one and a small one. The big monster said to Shepard "You are no match for us, we are the deadliest duo in all of the land!" "Yeah!" said the smaller monster. The big monster pulled out a massive hammer and the small monster pulled out a long pointy spear. They shot lightning and tried to kill Shepard but, Shepard was too fast and used his biotics on the monsters until they were almost dead.

"How did you do that?!" screamed the monsters together. Shepard smirked a little, "I used the _**MASS EFFEC**_T to kill you" and then Shepard shot the two in the head.

Shepard spent several more days walking forward along the dirt road until he reached the fortress, but he was too late! There were undead everywhere and he knew there was nothing left he could do, but he told himself again that he needed to hope and pray to himself so that he could avenge his friends from the Normandy. He stormed into the fortress and saw what he needed to do. Shepard ran up to the massive demon skeleton and started using his pistol and biotics.


	3. Chapter 3

Shephhard stood up against the giant skeleton boss monster.

He smile with gleam in his eye. The monster stood with giant sword against Sheeperh and took swing. Sheppher duck from them monster sword and took a smile.

"You will die you dead fiend!" He shouted loudly.

Gravelord Neto smile at Shepherd and said "You will die sheppher!"

It took swing with sword very fast and Shepherd dodged easily.

"Not today Nito, Gravelord!"

Shephard smile. He knew he must kill the monster.

He dodged another sword attack from the giant Nito who kept swinging at Shephard body in hope to kill him.

"I can't die now" Shephard said. "If I die now, then I may loose my Dark Souls!"

He took out a bottle of eustace and drank it heavily. He spat out a bit.

"Gah, there, don't need to be too healed!"

He chucked the eusect flaask to the ground and jumped over a lava pit.

Nito laughed heavily.

"You WILL DIE AND LOSE YOUR DARK SOULS"

Sheppard gasp with anxiety from the thought of loosing his Dark Souls.

Sheppherd pooled out a gun from his holster and took bullets out of clip and said. "I DON'T NEED THESE. I HAVE DARK SOULS"

And put 14 souls into his gun clip and took aim.

"YOU FOOL" Nito said. "You cannot shoot me with gun!"

"I can do what I want!" Shepherd said. He took his shots with the soul pistol and the Nito screamed.

Nito fell to ground and his bones fell with him.

Shepherd walk up to the head of Nito and point his gun at his head.

"One more shot. And you will be dead forever." Shepheard said.

Suddenly lava exploded around Shepheard! IT EXPLODED EVERYWHERE.

He ran quickly to the exit as the body of Nito lay there. Laughing.

"You couldn't kill me! Like you couldn't kill many, Shpeherd!"

Shepherd turned around and shot Nito through the head, killing his body forever.

The volcanoo exploded around Shephard as he ran fast like lightning out of mountain.

He carefully carried all of his Dark Souls that he ever had and made sure he got out of their swiftly.

Suddenly! More skeletons started swarming around him. He took out his pistol and said "Die all you dead people"

And shot them dead.

One skeleton had a bow and want to shoot Shepherd in knee (making him no longer an adventurr! Lol!)

Shepherd shot this skeleton so it no longer lived again.

Shepherd realized he was now bored of being in the medieval land of dead skeletons and Dark Souls and took his remaining Dark Souls back to the RSS Normandy.

On the RSS Normandy his best friend Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy.

"Did you do you duty, Sheppy?" Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy asked sweetly. She put a gentle hand on his rough shoulder.

"I did what I needed to do" He smiled a rough smile. Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy knew this meant he did his job. His job being done they adjurned to do more things later.

Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy sat down at a table on the ship and waited for Shepherd to join her.

He sat down.

"Why are you waiting here?" he asked.

"Sheppy, I was so scared of you dieing forever down in that land of dead things!" Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy said.

Shepherd replied "I know. That's why I have important question for you!" Shepherd said.

"What is it?" Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy asked.

"Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Shephard asked.

And as he say this he took a ring that he got from a dead skeleton and placed it on her finger.

"OH MY YES"

Then they got married.


End file.
